the Missing
by FirelordAwesome123
Summary: This is a Kim Possible fanfic about Drakken and Shego's kids. Please tell me how you like it. It's my second fanfiction story. Sorry it took me so long to post the new chapter. I had a lot of things to do this week, but chapter three is up!
1. Chapter 1

As they lied there between storage boxes on the train they wondered what happened in their life to end up like this. Patrick was bored playing with the rats on the train. He was a weird kid. He claimed that he could talk to animals and that they were his friends. He felt like he could relate to them. Like most animals Pat was color blind. Now his older brother, Teddy, was in the need for speed and he had it. Like his mother Teddy had a special Go power. He could run as fast as the speed of light. It only seemed like yesterday when he and Pat were back at home playing with their parents. But it wasn't. It was much longer, three years longer. They were living on the streets for that long. Teddy heard voices coming towards them.

"Come on Pat," Teddy whispered. "It's time for us to go." Teddy slid the door open and saw that the train was going fast. Patrick got up and took a hold of his brother's hand.

"I don't know about this Teddy," Patrick told his brother.

"There are people coming. Now on the count of three," his brother said with wind in his face. Patrick nodded.

"One!" Teddy screamed as he pushed him and his brother out of the train. They hit the ground hard and rolled down the hill at a fast pace. Eventually they started to slow down.

"You said on three," Pat coughed as he wiped the dirt of his clothes.

"I knew you would chicken out if I went on three," he responded getting up off the ground. They looked around. All they could see were tree's and mountains.

"Okay smarty! where do you think we should go now?" Patrick screamed. Teddy looked around more and saw the mountains.

"Maybe there's a town over those mountains. Hop on my back! I'll have us there in no time," he said bending down.

"Teddy do you think we can walk? I'm still a little woozy from the train ride," Patrick said with a chuckle.

"Say no more." They headed towards the mountains. Even though Pat was young when their parents vanished he still remembered it so well. It was a rainy night and they were watching a movie together. Then suddenly the lights flickered and the t.v went blank. He remembered seeing his parents' faces as they told him and Teddy to get ready for bed. They looked scared and sad. Then the next thing he knew they were inviting him and his brother to sleep in their bed. Of course Pat slept with his parents almost every night, but never was he invited. When their parents had that look on their face Pat and Teddy, motley Teddy, knew something was wrong. They slept in their bed and their parent would kiss them occasionally as they drifted off to sleep. Everything seemed fine. The next thing he knew his brother is screaming for him to wake up. He remembers his brother asking if their parents said anything about going somewhere. Patrick said no and they waited for their parents to come home. They waited for two days and nobody came. Finally Teddy and Patrick left their house so they could find their parents, because they knew there parents wouldn't just leave them. No they couldn't. They loved them too much. Teddy snapped Pat out of his memory.

"Did you hear me Pat?"

"Huh?"

"I said these mountains are gonna be steep so stay close to me." Pat nodded in agreement. It was silent for a while until Pat broke it.

"Teddy are we sure we know what were doing," he asked softly.

"No Pat but I do know we want to find answers about mom and dad."

"But like wha-" Patrick started to say but got interrupted by a growl. They turned to see a bear beside them.

"Pat don't make a sound just walk away slowly," but Pat didn't listen to his brother. In fact he did the opposite. Pat walked towards the bear. "Pat! We don't have time for this!" Patrick moved closer to the bear as slowly as possible. He wasn't scared, but Teddy was. The bear continued to growl as Pat got closer.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," he said as the bear stood up.

"Pat!"

"It's okay. I won't hurt you," Pat told the bear. "Now let me see that paw." The bear started to calm down. This amazed Teddy. Patrick was actually calming a bear. A bear! Patrick took the bears paw. It looked like a twig of some sort, was stuck in his paw. The bear looked a little scared and it began to growl again. "I just want to take this out then you can go onto being a bear." He carefully pulled the twig out. It was in there deep. The bear roared again, but still let Patrick help him. After a few tries Patrick got the twig out of the bear's paw. The bear roared once again, but this time a happy roar. This made Patrick laugh. After the bear left Patrick went back to where his stunned brother was.

"Shall we move on," Patrick said with a smile.

"You just...with the bear...and the twig...and wow," Teddy said in amazement.

"Yeah well mom believed me when I said I could talk to animals," this made the boys sad.

"I know you miss them Pat. I do too. That's why were gonna find them," Teddy said hugging his brother.

"But we don't know where they are! We don't know what happened or anything," Patrick cried out.

"Listen Pat-"

"No! I'm tired of searching! I just want them back!"

"I do too. And I promise you Pat, we will find them." Patrick looked up at his brother and smiled. Teddy smiled back.

"Teddy"

"Yeah"

"I'm tired of walking can you-"

"Hop on." Patrick hopped on his brothers back. "Are you on?"

"Yeah."His legs turned white with plasma as he ran up the mountain before Patrick could blink.

"I was right there's a city!" Teddy said with an excitement in his voice. He looked at the sign. "Welcome to Go...Go City."

"Go?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah," Teddy answered just as confused as Pat. They stood in silence for a while looking at the city. Why was it named Go City? Why did it have part of their mother's name in it? Patrick noticed a tower.

"Look over there," he said pointing at big tower that spelled out the words GO.

"That's good Pat! Lets go," Teddy said as Pat got on his back. They ran towards the GO tower with hopeful faces of finding out the truth about their parents.


	2. Chapter 2

Teddy ran as fast as he could with Pat on his back. They were heading towards the GO tower. Finally the boy were gonna get answers about there parents' disappearance. It only took seconds to get to the tower, but it felt like a lifetime. Once they got to the tower they looked around. This place was huge.

"Is there a doorbell or something," Patrick asked looking at the door.

"I guess we knock," Teddy said questionably. He knocked on the large door a few times, until they heard a noise from behind the door.

"I'm coming I'm coming," the person said a bit angrily. The door slid open and a purple skinned man with purple hair opened the door. "Yeah what do you want?" The strange man asked. The boys stood there stunned for a moment. They never seen anyone like that before.

"Well..um..I'm Teddy..and this is my brother Patrick...and we want some answers."

"Listen kid I don't know what you're talking about," the man said starting to close the door.

"You know about our mother Shego, don't you," Patrick screamed. The man was confused at first, but then he realized what Patrick had just said and his eyes widened.

"Patrick. Teddy. Come in, I'm sorry I didn't recognize you," the man said letting them into the tower. "Come quick they could be watching."

"Who's they," Teddy asked as he was led into a room. Teddy and Pat looked around and saw that the man didn't live alone. A blue muscular man and red twins were standing in the room. They looked as confused as Pat and Teddy.

"Meelo who are these children," the blue guy asked.

"This is Theodore Drew and Patrick Go Lipski," Meelo said placing a hand on both Teddy and Pat's shoulder. The room was silent. The people looked amazed at the sight of Teddy and Patrick. Finally one of the twins ran towards them.

"Wow I haven't seen you guys since you were young," he said hugging them both.

"Theodore you sure have gotten big," the blue guy said coming towards them. Who were these people.

"Umm you can just call me Teddy," he said with an awkward smile.

"Who are you people," Patrick asked confused. The men looked at each other with a smile.

"We are your uncles, Pat," the purple skinned man said getting down to his nephews level.

"I'm Wego!"

"And I'm wego!" The twins said shaking their hands.

"Wego and Wego. That shouldn't be too hard to remember," Patrick said with a smirk.

"And I'm your uncle Hego," the blue man finally said. "Come in make yourself at home," he said pulling out a green chair.

"So your our mom's brothers," Pat asked as he sat down.

"Yeah," the twins said together.

"Then give us a straight answer," Teddy said serious. "Where are our parents." The boys' uncles looked at each other for a moment. One of the Wego's went to close the door.

"We can't say much," Hego started.

"We can't say anything at all," Meelo stated with a frown.

"But what you should know is that your parents' saved you guys from harm." Hego said.

"Your mom and dad had the choice to either leave with them or they would have to give you guys up," Meelo said.

"Who are you talking about? We need some answers! Please," Teddy screamed.

"We can't tell you," Hego said disappointed.

"I'm sorry we can't be much help-" one of the Wego's started.

"But we can't it's to dangerous. It will affect you, them, and me if we do," Meelo finished. Everyone went silent. Then one of the Wego's thought of something.

"We can't help them, but I know who can!" He said.

"Kim Possible!" The other Wego said.

"Who?" Patrick and Teddy asked.

"No! absolutely not! I'm not getting in trouble because of your stupid ideas," Meelo screamed.

"Meelo don't you want this to be over," Hego said. "This could be the beginning of the end. I say we take them to Kim Possible." He looked at Meelo with confidence. "They could be the answer to our wishes. They could make this all go away Meelo!" Meelo sighed.

"Okay but if I get in trouble for this I'm blaming you." There uncles led them to a colorful jet.

"Where are we heading," Patrick asked while getting in the jet.

"Were heading to Middleton," Hego said starting the jet. "Hang on," he said as they lifted off into the air.

"Wow this is amazing," Pat said looking out the window and saw birds flying beside them. It only took an hour to get to Middleton. They landed in front of a house.

"Is this it?" Teddy asked as he helped his brother out of the jet.

"Yes. I'm sorry we can't help more. Just ask for Kim Possible," Hego said before flying off leaving his nephews alone. The boys walked towards the house. Teddy rung the doorbell. An old woman answered the door.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"Uhh Kim Possible?" Teddy asked. The woman chuckled.

"No, I'm her mother."

"Well can we speak to her?" Patrick asked. The woman frowned.

"I'm sorry young man, but my daughter disappeared a few weeks ago." The boys looked at each other. Whoever '_they'_ were must have Kim Possible too. Teddy and Patrick didn't know what was going on, but they knew they had much more than a kidnapping in their hands. Something was going on and they had to find out what.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean_ '__disappeared' _lady?" Teddy asked.

"Oh please call me Dr. Possible," she said. "And I mean that a couple of weeks ago my daughter and her husband came and dropped there kids off here."

"What?" Patrick said with a confused smirk on his face.

"You better come in," she said opening the door more. "It's a long story." Dr. Possible lead the boys into the living room and started explaining what happened. "They came here one night and told me and my husband to take good care of while they were gone."

"Did they say where they were going?" Teddy asked.

"I'm afraid not. Kim said that _'they'_ wouldn't allow them to reveal their location," she said with a frown.

"Who is _'they'_!" Patrick screamed out in frustration.

"Calm down son," Dr. Possible said comforting Pat. "Now why do you need my daughters assistants? What's wrong?" Teddy and Pat looked at each other.

"A couple of years ago the same thing happened to me and my brother," Teddy said. "Our parents were taken from us too."

"So why did you need my daughter," she asked.

"Because a few hours ago we found our uncles-"

"They said that they couldn't help us because of 'you know who'" Patrick interrupted his brother with a whisper. Teddy just looked at his brother.

"Pat, what does Voldemort have to do with what I'm explaining," Teddy asked in confusion.

"I'm not talking about..Vold...'you know who'. I'm talking about the 'you know who' who took our parents," Patrick replied. Teddy wanted to say something, but he just ignored his weird little brother and continued talking.

"...Anyway.. as I was saying we had found our long-lost uncles a few hours back and they told us that the people who captured our parents prevented them from helping us. But then one of them thought about your daughter and they sent us here for help," Teddy explained.

"Yeah!" Pat added.

"Don't help," Teddy whispered to his brother.

"Sorry," he whispered back.

"So what I'm hearing is-" Dr. Possible started, but got cut off by a voice.

"Granny Arthur's crying again. I think he's hungry," said the voice. A girl with red hair walked in. She looked about ten. "...Oh...hi," she said noticing that guest were in the living room. "I didn't know we had company."

"Oh Sarah come in," Dr. Possible said standing up. "This is um..."

"Theodore Drew Lipski at your surface," Teddy said standing up. Pat looked at Teddy in amusement.

"And I'm Patrick," he said giving a quick wave and smile.

"Um yeah you can call me Teddy if you want," Teddy said nervously. "Theodore or Teddy is fine. Whatever rolls off your.. I mean.. the tongue."

"Teddy..and..Patrick, got it" Sarah said with a smirk. "Grandma I think Artie is hungry," she said turning back to her grandmother.

"Okay I'll go get his bottle," Dr. Possible said walking towards the kitchen. "Would any of you want a beverage while I'm in there?"

"I think Teddy would like a nice beverage of lo-"

"No ma'am were fine thank you," Teddy said turning red while covering his brothers mouth.

"Alright," she said heading into the kitchen. The living room was silent for a while until Sarah broke it.

"I'm Sarah by the way," she said nervously.

"Well hi Sarah! It's nice to meet you! I'm sorry about your parents. The same thing happened to us. Do you have any pets? I can talk to animals you know. It's a rare gift. I think my brother likes you," Pat said shaking Sarah's hand.

"Pat! Stop!" His brother commanded. Pat let go of Sarah's hand.

"Your parents were taken too?" She asked.

"Yeah," Teddy said quietly. "About a few years ago."

"I'm sorry," Sarah said comforting Teddy. It was silent again. But Pat couldn't take it there was too much tension.

"Oh I smell future nieces and nephews in the air," Patrick yelled out.

"Pat!" Teddy and Sarah's faces turned red.

"So why did you come here," Sarah asked changing the subject.

"We thought we could get some help with your mother, but I don't know what were doing now," Teddy said sitting back down. Sarah started to say something when another voice interrupted.

"Hey grandma," the voice screamed. "Artie is really annoying me! Where is that bottle!"

"I'm coming," Dr. Possible said running out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"That was my younger sister Janie," Sarah said sitting down on the couch.

"Is she around eight," Patrick asked with hope in his eyes.

"Uhh she's five," Sarah answered. "And Artie is my baby brother."

"So what happened with your parents," Teddy asked. Just maybe they left a clue to wear they went.

"Well about three weeks ago they got a call," she started.

"Do you know who the caller was?"

"It was a man. That's all I knew about the person," she answered. "As I was saying they had gotten a call and after that call they looked worried. The next thing I knew we were in the car heading here."

"Did you hear anything about the conversation?" Teddy asked.

"Well they did-"

"Hey did I hear correctly or are my ears failing me, but did you say you were a Lipski," Dr. Possible asked.

"Uh yes I did. Why?" Teddy answered confused.

"As in.. Drew Lipski...AKA Dr. Drakken?" she asked again.

"That's our dad!" Patrick said proudly. "Why have you heard of him?"

"...Yes..." she said blankly. Just as she said that the door opened and a man walked in.

"What a stressful day at work. I'm glad I'm home," the man said coming into the living room. He noticed the guest. "Well hello, are you some of Sarah's friends?"

"No honny. There looking for their parents. The same thing happened to them. There parents are missing too," Dr. Possible said to her husband.

"Oh...well...I'm sorry," he said softly.

"Also," she whispered. "Lipski kids."

"Lipski, as in Drew Lipski. I didn't think he had the ba-"

"Now James," his wife interrupted. "It's getting late. You can stay the night. I'll make dinner and we'll call your uncles to come get you tomorrow."

"But-" Teddy started to say but got dragged into the kitchen to start helping with dinner. They ate dinner and after that they got shown into the guest bedroom. It was around midnight when Teddy woke his brother up.

"Wake up," he said waking his brother up. Patrick woke up with a fright.

"What! Whats wrong?" Patrick asked.

"We gotta leave"

"Why"

"Because there just gonna take us back to our uncles house," Teddy answered.

"What's wrong with that?"

"We need to find mom and dad"

"But we don't know where they are," said a confused Pat.

"Come on," Teddy said dragging his brother up. He lifted the window up and began to climb out of it.

"Wait," a voice said. It was Sarah. "I think I can help." The brothers looked at each other.

"How," Pat asked.

"Before my parents left I heard something about a forest," she answered.

"Okay," Pat said confused

"I think our parents are in that forest"

"Where's the forest," Teddy asked.

"Just north over there," she said pointing north.

"Than let's go," Teddy said helping Sarah out of the window and once again they were off to find their parents.


	4. Chapter 4

"How long is it from there again," Patrick asked tiredly. They had walked for hours and still no sign of a forest.

"Well I don't know where the forest is. I just know they said something about a forest and headed north," Sarah answered. Patrick stopped his walking.

"So you're telling me that you have no idea where were going and we're walking to get to a place that might exist, but also might not, because 'overheard' your parents talking about it!" Pat screamed in frustration.

"Calm down Pat at least we're getting somewhere," Teddy said.

"We are getting nowhere!" Pat yelled out. His face was turning red and the heat was making him delusional. Pat started to panick. "We might as well face it guys! We will never find our parents! Just face it there is no easter bunny! There is no santa! And there is no such thing as life! We might as well go home! We can grow up and we'll get married and pretend like our parents are still alive! Or we can go to our uncles house and they can raise us! Or we can search our entire lives for our missing parents until we grow old and die!" Pat cried out. Sarah thought quickly and splashed water on him.

"Your having a heat stroke or something," Sarah said worriedly. "We should find some shade and cool him off."

"Yeah okay," Teddy said taking Pat into his arms. He noticed a nice shade under a bridge. The perfect place. "I'm gonna go take Pat over there. I'll be back to get you in a second."

"Um okay?" Sarah said confused on what Teddy was saying. The next thing she knew Teddy was gone and a gust of wind filled the air. She looked over at the bridge and saw two little spots. It was Teddy and Patrick. A few seconds later Teddy was back next to Sarah. Her eyes and mouth widened.

"Your turn," Teddy said kneeling down for Sarah to get on his back. She didn't move.

"How in the world did you do that?" She asked. "I mean first you were here...then you were over there...then...then you were here again...explain please?"

"I'll explain when were with Pat," he said waiting for her to get on his back. This time she did. He got up and ran. It only took seconds for them to get to where Pat was. A part of her never wanted the ride to end, but another part was glad it was over because she felt a little woozy. Teddy looked at Pat. He had fallen asleep. "I guess we'll be staying here for a while," he said with a smile.

"Then explain," she demanded. "How did you do that?"

"It's a long story," he answered. "We better sit down." They sat down next to a sleeping Patrick. "It all started a long time ago when my mother, and apparently her brothers, were playing in their tree house when a colorful meteorite of some sort came crashing in. They were all left terribly hurt and when they woke up from the hospital they had super powers!" Teddy said looking at an amazed Sarah. "Anyway when I was born my parents learned it was genetic and I had the Go power of speed."

"Wow that's amazing!" Sarah said in excitement. "Whats Patrick's power?"

"I don't know exactly. I don't think he had one actually," Teddy said thinking.

"Well didn't he say he could talk to animals," she asked. "Maybe that's his power! He has the power to talk to animals."

"I guess so," Teddy said agreeing. "I never really thought of that." They got a moan from Pat in response. "I wonder what he's thinking?"

"I'm thinking I'm thirsty," Pat said weekly. Teddy gave him some water and Pat quickly went back to sleep. They didn't talk until they were sure Pat was asleep.

"How long do you think the forest is?" Teddy asked curiously.

"Well I don't-" Sarah stopped noticing something.

"Sarah are you okay whats wrong?" Teddy asked. He turned to the direction Sarah was looking at and knew what she was looking at. Not too far from the bridge they saw it. It was a forest. They didn't know if it was _the _forest, but Sarah had a good feeling about it being the forest her parents were talking about. The children agreed that they would go explore the forest tomorrow. It was getting late and they didn't want to explore the forest at night. That was just stupid, considering they thought they heard a strange noise coming from inside the forest. So now they would sleep and wait until morning to search the possibly, dangerous forest, to find there lost parents.


	5. Chapter 5

Soon it grew dark and everyone seemed to fall asleep. It was a few hours before dawn when Patrick woke up. He had slept longer than the others so of course he would wake up before them. Actually the birds had woken him up. Pat got up from the ground a headed to the birds, who were chirping up a conversation.

"Yeah yesterday Tony heard a noise from in there," one of the birds told the other. Now a normal person would freak out if they heard birds talking, but Patrick wasn't a normal person and he wasn't afraid of them. "Shh that kid is staring at us"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare," Patrick apologized sincerely.

"You can understand us?" The other bird asked.

"Yeah! I can talk to all animals," Patrick responded proudly.

"This is certainly new"

"Yes certainly new"

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but can you tell me if strange things happen in that forest," Patrick pointed towards the forest.

"Oh yeah"

"Yeah Yeah"

"Like what?" Pat asked.

"Well they call it the forest of no return"

"No return"

"Why do they call it that?" He asked the birds.

"Because you go in there and you don't come back"

"Don't come back"

"Have you seen people walk in the forest," Pat wondered.

"Yes, most recently a couple about what would say Ernie? In their thirties?" The bird asked the other bird.

"Thirty, most definitely in their thirties," the other bird responded. Pat couldn't help but chuckle at the way they talk to each other. Then a thought occurred to him.

"A couple of years ago did you see a green lady and a blue man coming here?" Pat asked the birds.

"No I haven't"

"I have. The women had long black hair right," the other bird said. "And the other one had a scar on his face"

"Yeah! You saw them?" Pat asked starting to get excited.

"Sure did!"

"Have you noticed any other weird stuff going on in the forest?" Patrick asked his new bird friends.

"Uhh well my cousin Tim could have sworn he saw animals in there," the first bird chirped. "But he said they weren't like regular animals."

"Didn't he say they were like mixed animals?" The other bird asked his fellow bird friend.

"Yeah he said these animals were different," the bird answered. "Oh and he said there was this big tall metal building in the certain of the forest."

"Really? Well thank you guys very much! If you need anything just fill free to ask and I'll do it," Pat offered as he walked away from the birds and back to where his brother was sleeping. He could hear the birds talking up a storm.

"Your welcome kid," one bird shouted out.

"Anyway as I was saying Francine just made me-" The bird started continuing his conversation with a story.

Patrick ran up to his brother waking him up.

"Teddy wake up I think Sarah was right. The forest is our key to finding mom and dad!" He cheered to his brother.

"That's great Pat...now go back to sleep..." his brother said tiredly. Patrick decided to let his brother sleep for a few more hours, but he really couldn't tain his excitement. After a few hours of waiting, the older kids finally woke up and Pat told them everything. They headed towards the forest and they eventually were at the forest entrance.

"Here we go," Teddy said walking into the forest.

"Remember there are weird animals, so stay close," Pat added. They all entered the forest and suddenly it seemed like it got darker.

"Maybe we should head back and come another day," Sarah suggested. "With an adult maybe?"

"Theres no use stopping now," Teddy said taking her hand. Pat just smiled at that gesture his brother was giving Sarah. They heard a loud roar and it sounded like it was getting closer.

"We should run," Teddy said. Sarah grabbed Pat's hand and they ran until the noise faded.

"What do you think that was," Sarah asked panting.

"I don't know," Teddy replied.

"But it didn't sound angry it sounded scared and confused," Pat told Sarah and his brother. They continued walking until they saw it. A large metal building. The kids hid under bushes so if anybody was watching they didn't see them.

"You think this is it," Teddy asked.

"Maybe," Sarah responded. "But I-" She stopped and noticed what was below them. She gave out a small shriek. Teddy looked down and knew what she was screaming about. Teddy and Sarah ran away out of the bushes, but Pat just stayed. He wasn't afraid of snakes.

"Pat come on!" Teddy said noticing his brother not moving.

"Coming!" Pat yelled back. He looked at the snakes and smiled. "I think you guys could be very helpful!" He placed the snakes inside his clothing. "Okay now stay quiet until I tell you not too," he whispered to them. They obeyed. Pat walked where the others were. They were in the center of the forest with a tall metal entrance right in front of them.

"Should we go in there?" Sarah asked.

"Not all at once," Teddy said. "Some of us need to stay behind." The looked at Pat.

"I know that's me"

"We'll go in and if were not back in an hour you-" Teddy started.

"Run for my life and save myself,"

"Actually I was gonna suggest you come and rescue us"

"Oh right," Patrick said awkwardly. "Will do bro," they hugged goodbye and Sarah and Teddy went into the building. Strange it didn't seem guarded? Pat sat down feeling the snakes on his skin. "Stop that tickles," he whispered. It was a few minutes of calmness until he heard stomping and heavy breathing coming closer to him. Patrick curled up to himself and just hoped the hour would go by soon.


	6. Chapter 6

But the hour went by slow and Pat was getting scared. He knew something was getting closer to him. He knew that it was watching him and was watching his every move.

"I'm not afraid of you," he lied as he saw the figure coming near him. He couldn't make out what the thing was. Pat just knew it was big. Very big. It came closer and soon it was in sight. It looked like a mixture of a giant snake that had wings and was red. This was definitely a weird creäture. "Um excuse me," Pat started to say, but the creäture slammed onto his head onto the ground to try to hit Pat. He was able to move before the animal hurt him. The animal roared and repeated his actions. Again Pat blocked it. He started running away from the creäture and some rocks. That's when he found out the animal could breathe fire. The heat of the animal was horrifying and it was too much for an eight year old. He continued to run away from the animal...animal. That thing was considered an animal! Patrick stopped running and faced the animal. The animal noticed he wasn't moving and bent his neck so they were eye to eye. After a few moments of staring again the animal started to take a deep breath. He was about to let out fire. "That's enough," Patrick said sternly. The animal just stood there. "I am not here to harm you," Patrick said coming closer to the animal. The animal froze. "My name is Patrick," The animal began to lower his head. They were now eye to eye once again. "You can understand me can't you," Patrick asked as he touched the animals scaled skin. Right as he did that he got a vision. A vision of a bird and a lizard. He understood. "They combined you didn't they?" The animal only sighed. "They changed you and made you a monster," Patrick hated this and it seemed like the animal did too. "Who did this to you," Patrick asked. The animal got up and pointed his neck towards metal building. Pat was angry. "They stole my parents. They stole Sarah's parents. And they did this to you, and probably to other animals. If they think they can get away with it well then they have another thing coming," Patrick said storming into the building. "Thank you," he told the animal. "And I promise, I _will_ fix this!"

Patrick didn't care what his brother had told him to do. He just wanted this to end. Pat was tired of this whole thing he just wanted to go home and be with his family. But that couldn't happen until they end this. He felt the snakes move underneath his clothing.

"Shh I'll tell you to come out when I tell you," he said angrily walking up to the entrance. He noticed strange words above the door. He couldn't understand what they said. "I guess it means come in," he joked as he opened the door slightly. He looked around the place quietly. When he didn't see anybody there he opened the door more and went inside the building. It was cold and full of metal and there were a lot of room entrances. He began walking the halls of the building very quitly and cautiously. He walked for a few minutes until he heard voices. They were getting closer so he decided to his in a room.

"The lord wants to see all of us," one of them said with a strange accent. He couldn't tell what it was.

"I wonder what about," the other said. He had a british accent he knew. Eventually the voices faded and they were gone. He began to leave the room.

"Pat," he heard someone whisper. "Is..is that you?" He turned around and realized where he was. It was a prison cell. He looked and saw Teddy leaning up against the cell.

"Teddy," Patrick shouted as he ran towards his brother.

"Shh or they'll here you," Teddy warned his brother.

"What happened?" Patrick asked.

"Well me and Sarah," Teddy said pointing at the cell across from him which Sarah was in.

"Hi Patrick," she greeted. He waved then turned back to his brother.

"We found the main room and discovered-"

_'Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!'_

"Go Pat run!" His brother shouted.

"Wait what do I do?"

"Get out of here before they catch you!"

"But I can't leave you," Patrick said.

"Leave Patrick," he heard a voice say. He turned around and saw a women in the farther cell. It was his mother. He smiled, but then began to run out of the room. But before he could leave the prison room, he ran into some rather interesting characters.

"Theres the intruder," a monkey looking person said gripping his hand tight. He recognized that voice from earlier.

"Wait a minute," the other person said stunned. She was a large women, and not to be rude or anything but she was just plain out weird-looking. "He's the one who we sent my little fluffycans to kill." _Fluffycans_? Was that the animal's name? "How did you escape from him? No body ever does!"

"Thats for me to know and you to never find out," Patrick replied rudely. Men came and grabbed Pat. They lifted him off the ground and up into the air.

"Should we put him in the prison cell with the others?" One of them said.

"Yes," the monkey guy said. They headed to one of the cells, but were stopped.

"No, I think _'you know who' _would want to know how he escaped from Fluffycans," the weird woman said. He still didn't like her. The monkey guy nodded in agreement and the men carried Pat outside the room and they walked the hallway until they got to a door. They opened the door. The men strapped Pat's arms and legs up. They made sure he was strapped up tight before they left.

"The warden will be here soon," one of them said as they left. He was left alone in the white building and he knew it was time.

"Now you can come out," he whispered. The snakes were slowly coming out of his clothing and Pat knew that there was a battle coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7

The snakes started to crawl out of his clothing. They landed on the floor and looked up to see Patrick tied up above them. One of them began to untie Pat.

"No stop," Pat commanded. The snake did as he was told. "You there," he pointed at the snake to his right. "Go free the prisoners." Then he looked at the snake in the middle. "Try to get out of here and search for help. Come back with an army of anyone or anything," the middle snake nodded. He turned to the left snake. "You have the most important job. You are to take out the guards and anybody who tries to stop you," now he spoke directly to all the snakes. "As for me...I'll stay and find out who this butt head is who stole my parents." The snakes slithered out of the room and Patrick waited.

He waited a few minutes until he heard footsteps outside the door. The footsteps were rather noisy and Pat knew whoever was making that noise must be a powerful person. The door opened to show that large lady and someone else. He was huge and it didn't seem like he was..._human_... He had green skin with red stripes on him. His head was put up into a big pony tail. Patrick was frightened. Maybe he should have let the snakes untie him.

"Is this him," the big thing asked.

"Yes sir. He's the one who got past my Fluffycans," the fat lady said angrily, but still a bit cheery in her voice.

"That will be all Amy. Go back with the others," and the lady left.

The man walked up to Pat. "I won't tell you anything," Patrick yelled to the man.

"Oh but I already know so much," he explained. "Second son of Dr. Drakken and Shego. Brother of Theodore Drew Lipski. Can talk to animals. Full name Patrick Go Lipski. Parents left when you were five. Been searching for your parents for three years," he explained. Pat's eyes grew wide and looked up to the large _beast. _"That's right," he smiled. "I've been watching you your whole life Patty."

"Who, who are you?" Patrick asked.

"You can call me _Warhok_," he explained.

"Well Warhok what-" Wait a minute, where does he know that name from? He looked up at the giant thing. Of course. "Your Warhok...your an _alien..._ You tried to destroy earth...and you captured my father, the first time, all those years ago!"

"Very good boy," Warhok complimented.

"What are your true intentions?"

"Well lets see," the alien started. "All those years ago when your father defeated me with those, those flowers, and that teenage blonde boy sent me and my battle mate crashing into my ship, I vowed revenge on both! Over the years I kept a close eye on them, but I knew I couldn't defeat them on my own. Which is why I did some research and recruited some new members in my group. And one by one we attacked."

"So this is all about revenge?"

"No one dares defeat Warhok without being punished," he screamed at Pat. Then he cooled down a bit. "Now let's get back to you," he said gripping his large hand on Patrick's chin, forcing Pat to look at him. "You have a gift. And I want it," the alien explained.

"What are you talking about? I'm not the one with the talent. Teddy has it," Patrick said confused. "I can only talk to animals. Theres nothing special about that. Is there?"

"You really don't know?" Warhok said stunned. "You don't know your true power."

"Even if I did I wouldn't waste my time using it for you," Patrick yelled out.

"You will," Warhok commanded.

"I won't," screamed Pat as he struggled to get loose.

"Patrick think of what we could do together," the alien said. "We can rule the world-No the galaxy!"

"I will never help you...you...you _beast_!"

"Practice what you preach young man," he said taking out a remote. "Now I'll give you one more chance to come on my side."

"No," Patrick said darkly.

"Very well," Warhok said with a smile and pushed the button on the remote. Patrick was immediately electrocuted. Pat screamed in pain. It stopped after a few seconds and Warhok headed to a wall. He pressed a button and spoke to someone. Patrick couldn't really hear what Warhok was saying. All he heard was..._Keep him barely alive_..._Drain his powers away_..._Show no mercy_... Warhok left. Then that monkey guy came into the room. This time he had monkeys. The monkey man untied Pat and pushed him to the ground.

"Theres no use of trying to talk to my monkeys. They only obey me. Monkeys attack," he said with a smirk and left the room leaving the ninja monkeys with Patrick.

Patrick lied on the cold metal floor waiting for them to attack. He was weak and not in any condition to fight. The monkeys started to run towards him. This was it. This was the end. The monkeys readied themselves to attack and got closer to Pat, but then they stopped. The monkeys looked into Pat's eyes and they had a connection. Suddenly the door swung open. Green plasma was thrown towards the monkeys and a red-headed woman started fighting them. It was all a blur, but Pat noticed Teddy and Sarah come near him.

"Thanks for sending the snake to our rescue," Teddy said. Patrick smiled weakly then everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

"Pat! Patrick! Pat," Teddy yelled while trying to wake his brother.

"It's no use," Sarah said ducking down to avoid a monkey who just got hit. "He's out cold."

"Kids get out of here and go somewhere safe," Kim Possible commanded as she fought off the monkeys. They obeyed and lifted Pat up to drag.

"Where should we go?" Sarah asked.

"The prison room," Teddy answered.

"What?"

"They'll never expect us to be hiding there," Teddy stated as he heard a moan from his brother. "And we need to get Pat to safety!" Sarah agreed and they headed to the prison room.

The room was so dark and cold. It wasn't the most comfortable place in the world, but it was safe.

"Let's put Pat over there," Teddy suggested looking at a corner of the room. The kids placed Pat in the corner.

"I'll go check and see if they need any help fighting the monkeys," Sarah whispered and left the room. Pat started to wake up.

"mphh...Teddy I...I...Mmmph..."

"Pat I can't understand what you're saying."

"..Mmmph.."

"Pat I-" Teddy began to say, but was interrupted.

"Guys are you okay?" The voice asked.

"I am, but Patrick isn't." Teddy responded, turning to his father. Drakken knelt to look at his son. Pat's eyes were half way open and he was trying to say something, but couldn't.

"Alien...Take overrrr..." Patrick tried to say again.

"Shh" Drakken told his youngest son.

"Dad what's going on," Teddy asked. Drakken turned to his other son.

"..I...me and your mother..we never wanted you guys to get involved-"

"But we did," Teddy interrupted. "Now tell me, Who is doing this to us?" They were so caught up in their conversation they didn't notice Pat regaining his strength.

"They were-"

"Warkok!" Pat said, still a little weak.

"Who?" Teddy asked as they turned to Pat.

"The alien dude who-" Patrick started.

"Oh! him?" Teddy asked.

"Yes him, but this time they got some new people," Drakken said.

"They got some villains to do their dirty work for them," Kim Possible said as she, Sarah, and Shego walked into the room.

"We got the monkeys," Sarah smiled. This made Teddy smile. And seeing _that _made Pat smile. The moment broke and they were back to business.

"So an alien guy and some of your ex villany friends are out for revenge?" Teddy asked.

"I think it's bigger than that," Patrick stated. "When I was in there Warhok asked me if I wanted to join him"

"What did you say?" Sarah asked.

"Yes," Pat said sarcastically.

"Oh right..sorry," Sarah responded, a little embarrassed on what she asked.

"So you think he's up to something bigger," Shego asked as she knelt next to her family. She looked at her sons and couldn't help but noticed how big they got. Teddy was now eleven and growing up as a fine young man. Pat was eight. He no longer had that baby face she remembered. Pat was no longer a little kid. He was now a...less younger kid.

"I think so," Patrick responded.

"But what?" A voice said in the cell. Everyone turned to the cell.

"Ron?" Kim questioned. "What on earth are you doing in there?"

"Well when that snake came in to get us out, I was a little afraid to get out so I stayed." Kim rolled her eyes and went to let her husband out.

"I think we should split up and search for answers," Shego suggested. Everyone agreed to that. "Okay you," she pointed to drakken. "And Teddy in a group. Ron and you," she pointed to Sarah.

"Oh okay," Teddy said awkwardly.

"What?" Shego responded confused.

"Nothing I just wanted..I um-"

"He was hoping to get paired up with Sarah," Patrick said with a smile. Teddy hit his brother and motioned for his mother to continue.

"Me and Patrick and-" She stopped and noticed there was only Kim left. "I guess your on your own Kimmie."

"Shego I'm thirty years old. Do you think you can stop calling me that?" Kim asked.

"No sorry princess, not gonna happen," Shego responded plainly. "Okay let's split up!" Shego helped Pat up and the groups split up to search for answers. Patrick and Shego were searching the lower rooms of the building. Pat was telling his mother about him and Teddy's adventure to finding them.

"And then this one time Teddy convinced this man that we were royalty and he gave us a big feast and loads of money! It was great," he giggled.

"That's great Pat," Shego half heartedly said as she searched around the corner for any guards. "Keep your voice down. Anybody could be around here." It was quiet for a few minutes until Pat spoke up.

"Mom," he started.

"Shh, remember to whisper."

"Mom," he whispered. "When I was tied up. Warhok told me something."

"What was that?" She whispered back.

"He told me that I have a power," he responded.

"You do," she reminded him.

"Besides the talking to animals thing. He said there was something more." Shego stopped and looked at her son. She looked confused and a little worried. She began to speak, but was cut off.

"There they are," a guard said running towards them. Now wasn't the time for talking. Now was the time for running. Shego grabbed Pat's hand and they began to run from the guards. There was definitely something going on around her. And they had to find out.


	9. Chapter 9

Shego and Patrick ran as fast as they could, but the guards were gaining on them.

"Run Pat and find the others," She ordered. "I'll stay and hold them off!"

"But-"

"Go!" Patrick did as he was told and started running away, leaving his mother behind. He ran for a while, but then he stopped when he heard a scream. It was his mother's scream. Suddenly Pat got enraged and he started to run back to where his mother was.

"I'm coming mom," he screamed out. When he got to where his mother was his anger grew. There lied his mother passed out on the ground. "What did you do," he asked darkly.

"Listen kid were only doing our job," the guard answered. "Now we can do this the easy way or-"

"What did you do," Patrick shouted in anger and fear. His eyes were beginning to change and he wasn't feeling like himself.

"Listen kid your-" Patrick growled at the man. "Did you just..growl at me?" The guard asked a little confused. Patrick didn't respond.

"You will pay," Pat announced angrily. "All of you," he took out his hand and began hitting him. The other guards started attacking him too. Finally Pat got tired of the fighting. "Enough," he said scratching one of the guards. The guard fell to the floor. The guard touched his face, he was bleeding. Patrick looked at his hand. His eyes widened as he realised that on the tip of his fingers he had claws.

"What is this some sort of joke?" One of the guards asked Pat as he helped his co-worker up off the ground.

"Let's get em'," another guard suggested, taking out his weapon.

"No," Patrick said backing away from the guards. "It was an accident I didn't mean to." The guards didn't listen they just moved closer to Pat. "I'm sorry," Pat cried out as he started running away from the guards. The men chased Pat and they were gaining on him. Warhok's words were repeating in his head _'You have a gift and I want it'_ and _'You don't know your true power'_. What was Warhok talking about. Pat looked at his claws. Could this be what he was talking about. He turned behind him to see the guards near him. Pat tried to run as fast as he could, but he wasn't Teddy. He didn't have super speed. Then he began to think of the cheetah in the zoo he and Teddy saw a few years ago. Now he was fast. Before Pat knew it he was running on all fours and he was going fast. Faster than the guards. Soon he was so far ahead of them that he couldn't see them anymore. Pat was gonna make it and he'd get away.

But then a large net wrapped around him and tackled him to the ground.

"Think you've escaped did you?" A voice said, picking Pat up off the ground.

"Let me go or I'll...I'll-"

"You'll what? The voice asked. "You'll get your claws out and tear the net off?" Sorry to disappoint you but this net is made out of the strongest strings from my planet. Not even you can break through it!"

"Let me go Warhok," Pat yelled as they entered a room. This room had all these machines in it. "I won't join you! So just leave me alone!"

"I know," Warhok replied as he placed Pat on a lab table. "If you won't join me," Warhok took out a giant needle. "Then I'm going to have to take it from you.

"Oh," Pat said sickly. "I don't like needles, especially large pointy ones." He observed the needle from a far. "Maybe we can do this another day? How's Tuesday? I think I'm free. I'll have to check and see, but I'm pretty sure I'm-"

"Quiet you little brute," Warhok interrupted.

"Well that wasn't a real nice thing to say," Pat announced. They both knew he was stalling.

"Don't worry," Warhok lifted the needle up and flicked it with his finger. "This will be slow and painful!' Pat tried to break free, but the straps around him were too tight.

"You'll never get away with this Warhok!" Pat yelled.

"Oh yeah," Warhok said. "Where are your parents? Where is your brother? Where are the others?"

"Let them go," Pat whined scared, as he tried to break free.

"You don't realise it..but," he started to say as he moved closer to the boy. Pat looked away from the alien, he didn't want to look at him. Then he noticed something from outside the door. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Warhok commanded as he took Pat's chin and forced Pat to look at him. "As I was saying..I already won! There's nobody here to save you. My men have already captured the others. Just face it...You lose."

Patrick smiled. "Are you sure about that?"

"Enough stalling," he said taking the needle and leaning it towards Pat.

"Warhok?" Patrick said confidently. "Are you an animal person?"

"What?" Pat freed his right hand and brung it to his mouth to whistle. Right when he whistled the door broke down and all types of animals came into the building. "What did you do?" Warhok asked trying to get rid of rats that were climbing on him. Animals were knocking things down. elephants were breaking glasses. And all Patrick could do was smile at the sight. "You'll pay for..this.." Warhok said running out of the room with the rats close behind.

"What's up kid," the all to familiar bird said as he and his friend loosened him from the table.

"Nothing much just talking to a bird," he replied getting off the lab table.

"Just tell us what to do boss and we'll do it," the bird told the boy. Pat started to reply, but stopped when an announcer on.

**"Please stand by. I have gotten word from the warden that we are prepared for lift off" **

"Lift off?" Patrick said in confusion.

"I think he means that were going to outer space," the bird answered. "I've never been to space. Is it nice?"

"It is if you like dying," Pat replied. "You want to help," he asked the animals. "Then try to bring this ship down." He said as he ran out of the room. "This isn't over yet!"


	10. Chapter 10

Patrick ran the hallways of the metal building, looking for the others. He knew he had to be quiet, but now he was just tired of this whole mess and didn't care anymore.

"Teddy! Dad! Mom! Sarah! Sarah's parents," he yelled out .

"Hey," a guard noticed Pat. "What are you doing here! How did you escape?"

"Uh..I no speak..english," Pat quickly came up with a lie.

"Oh..okay," the guard pulled out his walkie-talkie. "Hey george..we got a foreign kid on the ship and-" While the idiot guard was busy Pat quickly ran away to find the others. "Where'd he go?...I'm so getting fired after this."

"Yell if you're a prisoner," Pat said, running out of ideas and was about to give up.

"Patrick," his mother yelled out.

"Mom?" Patrick replied. "Where are you?"

"Were in a room Pat," Teddy explained. "Follow my voice!"

"Okay," Pat followed his brother's voice and eventually found the room they were imprisoned in. "How do I get you guys out," he asked noticing that the door was nailed shut.

"Get something to knock it down," Sarah suggested.

"Well this hallway doesn't exactly have things hanging on the wall to knock down doors," Pat remarked.

"Too bad you're not a bear," Drakken joked.

"Yeah?" Patrick started to think. "Too bad, indeed."

"Wha..what are you thinking Pat?" Teddy asked.

"Well when I was running away from the guards I thought like the cheetah, then I began acting like him."

"So?" Sarah asked confused.

"So if you act like the animal then you'll become the animal," Teddy answered, understanding what his brother was saying.

"Right," Patrick smiled. "Move back everybody." They did as they were told.

"Okay breathe Pat," Teddy told his brother. Patrick took a deep breath and moved back a few steps. He closed his eyes and began to think of a grizzly bear. _Big_. _Strong_. _Powerful_. He breathed one last time before running towards the door.

"Ow," he remarked as he fell to the ground. Patrick looked at the metal door, he didn't even make a dent. "I'll try again." He got up and took another deep breath and began to think again._ Mean_. _In charge_. _The boss_. He began running towards the door, screaming off the top of his lungs. Pat slammed against the door. "Oh my god! That was even worse than the first time," he cried out. "I don't think this is working. Maybe I should go look for something to knock it down." Pat started to walk away.

"No wait," Teddy called out.

"We know you can do this Pat," Shego stated. "Just keep trying." Patrick was a little reluctant at first, but then he decided to try again. He closed his eyes and tried to think like a bear, but all could think about was the bear with the stick stuck in his Paw. Even though he was a big strong bear, he was scared. But wasn't afraid to attack when bothered. He was calm yet strong. He was a beast in the nature. Pat opened his eyes and started walking, in a fast pace, towards the door. He flung his arms out and did an almost bear like scream. This time the door dented.

"Good Pat! Keep doing that," his father yelled out in excitement. Pat continued doing this until the door finally broke down. Patrick had done it. He had knocked the door down.

"Oh you did it kid," his mother remarked hugging him. "I knew you had a special power."

"I'm all for seeing Shego nice but," Ron started. "Aren't you forgetting about the evil space guy that's taking up to space?"

"Right," Patrick began to get more serious. "I told the animals to bring this place down so all we have to do is find a place to escape."

"You..you _told_ the animals?" Kim asked.

"Yeah? Why?" Patrick said confused.

"Forget it," Sarah explained. "Me and dad saw an exit just up those stairs?" She pointed towards the stairs.

"Then let's go," Shego said taking Pat's hand and running towards the stairs. The others followed close behind. They ran up the stairs and Teddy was about to open the door when an alarm came on and a flashing red light turned on.

"What's going on," Sarah asked, covering her ears.

"I think the animals found the off switch," Pat yelled out.

"What's with him and animals?" Ron screamed to his wife.

"Just open the door," Drakken commanded. Teddy opened the door and sure enough Pat was right. The animals had indeed found the off switch and now they were falling.

"What do we do now?" Pat asked as the wind blew in their faces.

"I don't know. I didn't really think this through!" Sarah announced.

"So were falling and were gonna die," Teddy yelled out angrily.

"Right," Monkey Fist said behind them.

"You want to this the easy way or the hard way," Kim asked him as she got into her fighting stance.

"Monkeys attack," he commanded and monkeys swarmed towards Kim. They began to battle.

"Oh Monty," that large lady came up towards Monkey Fist. "Your such a strong leader." This disgusted Pat and he pretended to throw up. Then his eyes widened, the fatty gave him and idea.

"I know how were getting out of here," he announced.

"How?" Teddy asked his brother. "If you hadn't notice were falling to our death!"

"We'll leave on a friend of mine," Pat explained.

"That is if I don't stop you first," Warhok explained jumping in front of Pat and Teddy. "In case you have forgotten you have something that I want."

"You can't handle my powers," Pat screamed out, just before his mother threw plasma at Warhok and started attacking. Pat, Sarah, and Teddy got away from the fighting and began to think of a plan.

"Okay call your little friend so we can get out of here," Teddy commanded. Patrick whistled loud.

"I called him. But I have to warn you," the giant flying snake flew behind him. "Theres nothing little about him." Everyone, except Pat, stared in awe.

"Oh my little Flufficans has come to help," the fat lady announced.

"No," Pat said sternly. "And would you stop calling him 'Flufficans', his name isn't that. It's..it's...Roscoe!"

"Pat...Pat...this..is...is your...frie..nd?" Sarah asked shakily.

"Don't worry," Pat told everyone. The beast than coughed and fire came flying out of his mouth. "..He's..harmless.."

"Uhh guys I think were about to crash," Ron announced as he looked down from the ship.

"Everyone get on," Pat commanded everybody to climb onto Roscoe. They hesitantly agreed and everyone climbed on including a monkey. "Not you," Pat said yanking the monkey off Roscoe and back onto the ship. "Your on the bad side. You stay here." Pat began to get on Roscoe and everything seemed going as planned. Until Warhok grabbed Pat's foot and yanked him off Roscoe. Now he was hanging off the edge of the ship with Warhok holding him by his foot.

"You still have something I want!"

"I'll never give it to you," Pat said kicking Warhok in the face which made him let go of Pat's foot. And he began to fall.


	11. Chapter 11

"Patrick," Shego called out.

"Ron get..uh..Roscoe..to save Patrick," Kim commanded her husband.

"I'm..trying," Ron screamed, trying to hold onto Roscoe. "But he..just won't cooperate with me." Roscoe was moving around and wasn't comfortable of having all these _strangers_ on his back.

"Well control him and let's help Patrick," Kim replied.

"I'm jumping after him," Shego decided.

"No," Drakken told her as he took her arm.

"In case you..havn't noticed I'm..I'm...still falling," Patrick screamed out, noticing the rambling.

"Were coming Pat," Teddy reassured his brother.

"Oka..okay.." Pat screamed.

"What's up kid," the friendly bird asked as he flew by Pat.

"Oh...uh nothing just falling to my death...that's all," Patrick replied.

"Oh...cool. Too bad you don't have wings like me," the bird said.

"Well you could help...Wait a minute"

"What...I'm not lifting you...I don't have the strength today."

"No I could learn to fly!"

"Okay and I thought my Aunt Jim was crazy"

"Teach me to fly," Pat commanded.

"Well..uh..my mother just pushed me off and I started to flap my wings," the bird told Pat.

"Well I'm already falling so...," Pat began to flap his arms like a bird. "It's not working! It's not working!" He cried out.

"Try harder..think like a bird...think of worms and whistling and flying," the bird said.

"I'm trying," Pat closed his eyes and began to think.

"Uh.." the bird looked down. "Is it just me or are we about to fall!"

"I told you I'm trying!" Suddenly Pat's body was surrounded by orange.

"Uh...buddy you okay? Pat didn't say anything, but he began to change. "What in the world is happening? I am freaking out right now!" Patrick's body began to change into a bird like shape. "Oh my god...I killed the kid...I killed him...I'm going to jail...I'm going to bird prison." Then the object began to move and the orange glow around him faded and there was nothing left but a bird. "What the..." The bird began to fly with the other bird. "Who are you and what did you do with the kid?"

"..It's me.." The bird responded.

"..Kid?" Patrick nodded. "Wow"

"Come on we need to help the others," Pat said flying up towards Roscoe.

"Okay...Kim I think I got him under control. Let's go find Patrick.." Ron looked down. "..Where'd he go?"

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you," Teddy responded, who was watching the whole thing. Patrick flew up onto Roscoe and quickly transformed himself back into himself.

"Woah! How did you do that?" Ron asked amazed.

"Come on," Patrick said, moving Ron aside so he could control Roscoe. "Let's get out of here!"

"No," Warhok yelled as they fell to the ground. "I _will_ get my revenge," his voice faded as his ship moved closer to the ground. Eventually they crashed into the forest and this was finally over. Patrick brought Roscoe to the ground.

"Oh Pat that was amazing," Sarah said kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks but," Patrick looked towards his brother. "I think I'm the wrong Lipski to be kissing," Patrick whispered and pointed to his brother. Sarah just laughed and turned to kiss Teddy on the cheek. Patrick smiled. Shego and Drakken came up to Teddy and began talking to him.

"So," Ron walked up to Pat. "Like..are..are they good?"

"What?"

"Are Shego and Drakken...I mean your parents...good at...being..well parents," Ron asked awkwardly.

"I guess...I'm...I'm a little confused on..on what your asking," Pat answered.

"Oh...well...it's just they never really seemed like-"

"Ron," Kim interrupted. "We should get home." Kim smiled at the others.

"Do you need a ride?" Teddy asked.

"No I think we'll just walk," Sarah said taking her parents hands.

"Okay," Pat replied. Both Pat and Teddy waved goodbye.

"We should get going too," Drakken explained. "We have a lot of things to catch up on over the last three years."

"Well first," Teddy started. "You missed three of my birthdays."

"And second," Pat said as they go on Roscoe. "Can we keep Roscoe?"

"I don't know," Shego answered.

"We won't get anymore of those door to door sales people," Drakken announced.

"Yes we can keep him."

Patrick lifted them off the ground and headed to their home. His mother hugged him as they lifted off and he began to realize this..this was finally over and everything would go back to normal. Teddy and Pat smiled.

"So Pat," Teddy asked. "Is it only birds or can you turn into other animals?" Pat smiled.

* * *

"I will _not_ be made a fool another time," Warhok announced getting out of the crashed ship. "This isn't over!"


End file.
